


A Little Comfort

by Debi_C



Series: Stories From the Table [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another piece of furniture speaks out, the couch in Daniel's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Comfort

I am a couch. I am a seven-foot long, six cushion, golden brown Naugahyde davenport with overstuffed arms, a leg at each corner, and a cross-stitched pillow that says 'I have abandoned my search for truth and am now looking for a good fantasy'. This is important, because though I have been removed from the VIP quarters, I now serve as seating and sometimes sleeping accommodations in Dr. Daniel Jackson's office. I am important in that I allow him to get much needed sleep and give emotional support for this brave, worthy member of the SGC. He has suffered much in his quest for knowledge and if I can offer him, or his Colonel, any surcease from his daily travails, I will do so gladly.

Today, however, it is the Colonel mobile who needs my soft, firm comfort. My tall civilian Daniel is not here, he is off world with his other two friends and another team doing something terribly important. He was excited and happy to go, but I knew he would miss his leader, tall military Jack. I could also tell tall military Jack was missing his team very much. And he was a little worried too.

I heard someone say that military man Hammond in charge was gone to someplace called vacation and tall military Jack was taking his place for a little while. That was why he couldn't go with his friends on the mission. I know that it must be very important to take the team away without their Colonel, but he has to stay here to mind the store. I don't know what he's selling in the store or even where it is, but I don't get around very much. Maybe table knows where it is.

But I can tell that tall military Jack is very tired. He came here and our tall civilian Daniel is not even in the office. The mobile looks around as if he is very sad for our Daniel then he comes over and sits down on my brown Naugahyde cushions. He even picks up my little cross-stitched pillow and holds it to his chest, tucking his chin into the soft fabric. He breathes in, the pillow smells of our tall civilian Daniel because he sleeps on us sometimes when he works late. The tall slender mobile sighs heavily and finally stretches out his whole length lying across my cushions.

In just a short while, there is a soft tap on the door. It is short medical Janet. She peeks around door and says. "Colonel? Are you in here?"

He sits up again and puts the pillow down but he doesn't stand up. "Come on in Doc, what's wrong?" He says with a sigh.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you, but you weren't in your office." The woman come in and sits down beside him. She is very tiny and barely makes a dent in my cushion. "You look tired." She says gently to tall military Jack.

"Yeah, it's been a long week, Doc." He tries to smile at her. "What with SG-9 being attacked by those Jaffa on P3n9753 and everything else. How's O'Connor doing?" I don't know the mobile O'Connor, but tall military Jack sounds concerned.

Short medical Janet does know him. "It was close, the injuries required surgery and he'll be at Peterson Field's Hospital for a week or so, but I think he'll make a full recovery." She looks at him knowingly. "But that's not all is it? Have we had any word from SG-1?"

"They made check in yesterday and everything was fine." He sighs. "Teal'c promised he'd keep an eye on Daniel and Carter."

"They'll be fine, Colonel, You don't have to worry." She said comfortingly. "SG-7 is with them too after all."

"Yeah, but that's just more for Teal'c to have to watch." Tall military Jack shook his head. "I should have sent Ferretti with them. He's one of the few people that Daniel will actually listen to."

Small military Janet chuckled. "Don't worry Colonel, Teal'c will take good care of Daniel and Sam."

Tall military Jack looked at her. "Oh, I know he'll try but Daniel can convince T of just about anything. "He shook his head. "But that's Daniel's gift. As my Granny used to say, he can charm the birds and Jaffas out of the trees." The two mobiles laughed softly between themselves. "Maybe I should have him stay here and talk to Colonel Chekov, and I'll go and dig in the dirt."

"Is the Russian commander giving you problems again?

"Always." The mobile nodded at her. "He complains if I send his team and someone gets hurt or he bitches when I don't send them because I think it's too dangerous."

Small medical Janet nodded that she understood, then got up and patted him on the shoulder. "Colonel, why don't you catch a nap here on the couch? I know where you are if you're needed for anything."

Tall military Jack shook his head. "No, I need to go..."

Small medical Janet put her hand on his shoulder. "Please, get some rest. I know that you're not leaving until you see your team is back safe and sound tonight. I promise I wake you if you're looked-for."

After a moment, he finally nodded. "All right, I could use a few minutes rest." He looked at her sternly. I want you to wake me in thirty minutes...okay?"

The tiny lady mobile makes a soft tinkly laughing sound. "I'll call you if anything happens, just get some sleep."

\------

Several hours later the door opens softly and it's our tall civilian Daniel. He comes in walking carefully and softly on the concrete floor. He's limping, moving a little slowly and leaning on a stick with one hand. He makes a little hurt face when he steps on that one foot.

He comes over to my side and props the little stick thing on one of my overstuffed arms as he sits on the edge of my middle cushion. He's not too heavy and I bear his weight easily. The tall mobile looks down at his friend who is asleep on my cushions, and then he leans over and kisses him gently.

Tall, military Jack immediately wakes up and rolls so that he is on his back and he can see his friend. He looks up at him for a minute and says, "Hey, hi there."

Tall civilian Daniel smiles down at him. "Hey yourself." He reaches over and rubs his hand down the other mobile's face then puts it on his chest. "You must have really been tired."

Tall military Jack breathes in and out and put his hand on top of the other mobiles. "Doc was supposed to wake me up...the little tyrant." Then he notices the white tape on his friend's forehead and the wooden stick. "Hey, what happened?"

Tall civilian Daniel shrugs his shoulders. "Well, nothing really, just a little cave in. Teal'c dragged me out by my belt before I got hurt."

"What do you call this?" Jack reached up and touched the Band-Aid.

The other mobile made a face at the contact. "A sprained ankle, a scrape, a bruise and three stitches. Nothing to worry about."

"I swear, Danny, you need a keeper."

"Hey, I thought I had one. Are you planning on giving up the job?"

The tall mobile sat up on my middle cushion and pulled his friend close to him. "Nope, just have to have an assistant I guess. You're too much for me."

"Well, I hope I'm just enough. You're all I want, anyway...come on, Jack. Let's go home."

Tall military Jack took a deep breath and stretched, then he wrapped both his arms around our Daniel's arms and chest. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll check in with my secretary and with the mini-Napoleon... who didn't wake me up like she was supposed to, by the way."

Tall civilian Daniel nodded with a frown. "Yes, I suppose you should. I'll just wait here for you. I can check my e-mail and in-box..."

Tall military Jack stood up and frowned, helping our Daniel further up on my seat cushions. "I bet you're not supposed to be working...why don't you just rest your leg."

"Well, I'm only checking my mail..." he protested softly.

"Okay, but stay put. I'll be back in thirty minutes...be ready to go when I get here. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir, Colonel O'Neill Sir."

The tall mobile shook his head as he left the office, the leaned back and said in a funny voice. "I'll be baack."

"And, I'll be here." Our Daniel leaned back on me for a moment, then when his Jack left the room; he stretched out on my length and put Pillow under his head. In a little bit he was sound asleep on pillow and me. We will keep him safe until tall military Jack returns.

I am a couch. I am a seven-foot long, six cushion, golden brown Naugahyde davenport with overstuffed arms, a leg at each corner, and a cross-stitched pillow that says 'I have abandoned my search for truth and am now looking for a good fantasy'. Together, we offer softness in a hard world, a place of rest for the tired, and comfort when it is needed. My pillow and I are important to the mobiles in our lives and we are pleased to serve when needed. It is a good place to be.


End file.
